My Happy End
by alena-chan
Summary: “Do you believe in fairytales…?” Raven asked him suddenly not really answering his question and –again – he was lost for words and surprised and confused and… worried. [RaeRob]


_**AN: **Just a little… not that interesting and good RaeRob one-shot… yeah… okay… just read it… and tell me how you like it…_

_

* * *

Thanks and kudos and much love to my wonderful and awesome beat and friend… **Cherry Jade!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Dedicated to:**_

_**Cherry Jade: **Because she is the best… yeah… she is just the best… btw, read her RaeRob-stories – they are awesome…_

_**Mol**: Because he is the most patient and most forgiving person, I have ever met… and I just love him…_

**_Mind Shadow_**_: Because he is soooo cool and I was able to make him like romance… check out his Teen Titans stories… believe me, you will love them…_

_**Crzy Grl: **Because she is wonderful and her RaeRob-stories are awesome (you have to read them…) and… she is just great…_

**_Chica De Los Ojos Cafe_**_: Because you just have to love her and her wonderful reviews… she is awesome…_

**_Tecna_**_: Because this girl just rocks… and she is super-cool… and you should read her story – wonderful -_

_

* * *

_

**_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the Teen Titans, but I'm working on that, because when I finally rule the world the Teen Titans will be mine… along with the rest of the world… yeah… uhm… just ignore this…_**

_**Enjoy!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**My Happy Ending**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **_

'… _and the handsome prince and the beautiful princess lived-'_

Raven gently closed the before she could read the end – not that she had to read it to know how the story will end. It was a fairytale after all and there was only one way how a fairytale could end… with a happy-ending.

It was always a happy-end… and she hated it.

It wasn't that Raven didn't believe in fairytales, because she knew that somehow everybody believed in them… or dreamed to live a fairytale.

Even she, the resident Goth-girl and ice princess believed – somehow – in fairytales.

She had to believe in them… how else could be explained that she had managed to escape her destiny to be the portal for her demon father, Trigon the Terrible?

And for a little moment she even had her own little fairytale. For a moment, she even had her own handsome prince rescuing her… but…

"Robin," Starfire giggled cutely and hugged him from behind, "That was marvellous. We will surely win the game of the ball of the volley." She cheered loudly.

"Of course we will!" Robin self-confidently said and grinned at Terra and Beast Boy at the other side of the net.

… But it was only for a moment… only a fleeting moment where she was the beautiful princess… only a single moment.

Many times, in a single moment, Raven found herself looking in and seeing how she never really knew someone and turned them into a stranger… that was what happened to Robin and herself.

A small sigh escaped her lips as she leaned against the trunk of a tree quietly observing her friends.

Even now that her father was destroyed, and she was freed from his curse, she wasn't able to fit into their happy-go-lucky world… even now, she couldn't let go… even now she couldn't love him… couldn't love Robin.

It would have been so much easier if she had fallen in love with somebody else… maybe with Aqualad or Speedy or… or… if she hadn't fallen in love at all.

It wasn't fair that she had to fall in love with her leader and best-friend… wasn't fair that loved a man who would never love her back… could never love her back.

But Raven knew that love was selfish and it would be foolish to blame Starfire or Robin or herself for that, but the regret was still there.

That was another thing about finally feeling human: the regret.

It never really left Raven, even if she knew that the blame didn't lie with her. And regret left such bitterness to live with and such sadness to understand and linger in its wake.

Did she get angry?

Yes.

She had been bitter. Sometimes, when Raven saw the joy in Starfire's face, she felt an ache grew inside of her. The envy was always going to be there with that ache, and it made her bitter.

But Raven knew that Starfire and Robin belonged together… they were not "together" or "official", but it was only a matter of time until that would change.

It was funny that she had fallen in love with Robin, because Raven didn't take him seriously the first time she saw him. He was, after all, a teenager who tried to prove him self… he was reckless and self-observed, not to mention he was a stranger, and Raven had always trouble with trusting strangers, especially male strangers. He was handsome, even if he was a bitscrawnyat the time. Above all, however, he was hiding something from her. Raven had sensed that, and it made her automatically distrust him.

But with the passing years, Robin had changed. He learned to be a wonderful leader and that sometimes it was better to back down than being reckless. And over the years Raven learned to admit that his presence meant something to her. At least, something that is worth fighting for.

But he was hiding something from her, and though many might think it harsh for her to call him so, he was a liar in her eyes. Someone weak, someone running away from old pains and confrontations with the past; someone who reminded her of herself… but she had learned what he had been hiding from her. She had learned that he had been running from tragic past… running away from himself.

On the surface, Raven and Robin had almost nothing in common except of their love for their friends.

She liked to read, he liked to play games.

Raven liked tea, Robin liked coffee.

She meditated and Robin trained.

He blasted his brain-cells away with any rock-music he could find and Raven enjoyed the slow and peaceful tunes of Iron & Wine.

He was charming and she was not.

Robin loved and she couldn't…

But beneath this all, it could be said that Raven and Robin had much in common.

He was the only who knew that she sometimes enjoyed to play on the game-station… of course none of Cyborg's and Beast Boy's stupid games, but the more sophisticated strategy games. And in return, Raven knew his weakness for mystery and thriller novels.

Sometimes they would spare with each other with a meditation-session afterwards.

And other times they would enjoy the melancholic tunes of Mozart and Beethoven or play chess.

But more importantly, they were both of running from the past. Both hoping for the power and strength to change and rise above the memories of yesterdays.

Raven and Robin had much more in common than anybody would think… and that was probably the problem. They had too much in common… too much for comfort.

Raven knew that Robin needed and deserved someone who would help to overcome his past and see the light and joy in his life… he needed someone like Starfire.

She just couldn't the beacon of hope he needed to not fall into the darkness of his soul.

Raven couldn't be his princess…

"Rae?" A voice interrupted her thought and for a moment she was startled, but Raven caught herself quickly. She looked up only to find Cyborg kneeling in front of her.

"Are you alright?" He asked her.

"Yeah…" Raven managed to say quickly averting her eyes away from the spot they had been locked, but Cyborg wasn't one to be fooled so easily. He followed her gaze to the spot where Robin and Starfire laughed and giggled playing volleyball with Terra and Beast Boy.

His gaze was sympathetic and sad as he looked at her. He wasn't called the "big brother" for nothing.

"I'm sorry, Rae," was everything Cyborg said while Raven just kept quiet. She didn't need to say anything… couldn't say anything.

They were silent for a moment until Cyborg's deep voice broke it. "Want to play volleyball?

Raven shook her head no, "I could be the referee…" She offered half-heartily.

Cyborg's eyes became concerned. He didn't like to see her so… so… sad and looking rejected. She deserved more… Raven deserved so much more, but Cyborg knew that Raven would never want anybody else, but Robin. "C'mon Raven… you can be on my team…?" Cyborg offered her his hand.

The dark bird looked at the mechanic-man in front of her, "I'd like that…" She answered and actually managed a small smile taking the offered hand.

He heaved her to a standing position – the book on her lap falling into the grass - before smacking her on the back with great gusto, almost sending her falling face first into the grass. "C'mon. Let's show them how to play volleyball."

"Boo-yah!" Cyborg yelled and danced happily. "We won… we beat you… ha!"

Raven smirked at his enthusiasms and shook her head.

"That was only luck!" Robin pouted his arms crossed over his chest. He hated to lose and everybody knew that.

"Luck…? Luck...?" Cyborg teased, "We totally kicked you ass… five times… just admitted I'm the best!"

Raven coughed at Cyborg's last words.

"Eh, I mean, Raven and I… we're the best…" He smiled at her, "We're just a perfect team."

Robin just waved him off, "I want a rematch… and this time, Raven's on my team…" The masked leader demanded.

Raven's eyes winded with surprise… he wanted her to be on his team… that was… unexpected and she was tempted to say yes, but she caught Starfire's sad and dejected expression…

'… _and the handsome prince and the beautiful princess live--'_

So, the sorceresses said, "No, I… I have to meditate. I've played enough…" And with a swish of her cloak, Raven was gone… leaving a confused and worried Boy Wonder looking at the spot where she had stood only seconds before.

He needed to talk with her.

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

It was later that night when the most of the team went to bed, that Robin was able to actually talk with her.

She was on the roof just sitting there and looking into the clear and crisp night-sky.

"Hey," He greeted her and sat next to her on the hard ground.

"Hey…" Raven said back without looking at him.

"Here, you forget this… at the park," Robin spoke and handed her a book… the fairytale-book. "I didn't know you liked fairytales…" He remarked and it was clear that he was curious.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Boy Blunder…" Raven teased and it wasn't meant serious… not really, but somehow Robin's expression darkened and Raven could feel the waves of distress and sadness rolling off of him… and there was a tiny bit of anger.

"Why aren't you talking to me, Rae?" Robin blurted out.

"What do you think we are doing now?" She asked him sarcastically although she exactly knew what he meant.

And apparently he knew that she knew.

"Don't play with me, Raven! You know exactly what I mean. Since… since the day you… we defeated your father, you… you didn't really talked to me," the leader admitted, "You're going to the mall with Terra and Star, you're working on the T-Car with C – you even listen to Beast Boy's jokes without killing him… but you don't talk to me… with me. You don't come to me… you…" Robin trailed off and looked at her for a moment, "Have I done something to hurt you or… I don't know… just…" Robin was lost for words and that something that never happened.

"Do you believe in fairytales…?" Raven asked him suddenly not really answering his question and –again – he was lost for words and surprised and confused and… worried.

"I never thought about something like that, but I think that fairytales are for dreamers and idealistic people…" Robin answered still unsure where this was leading to.

A sorrowful smiled graced her lips, "You're a dreamer and idealistic, aren't you…?"

"So are you…"

"When I was small, Azar used to read me some fairytales. It's always good to know different kind of literature she had said, but I think that she just tried to give me something like a "normal" child would get…" Raven paused a moment before turning her face towards the young man sitting next to her, "It was then, I began to hope for my own fairytale and my own happy-ending… it was stupid to think like that, but-"

"You were a child Raven… it wasn't stupid…" Robin assured her.

"No Robin, you know me better than that… I was never a child…" The dark woman told him and for a moment both were silent looking at the sky.

"I never really thanked you for… for… my happy-ending…" She trailed off blushing slightly not being sure what tell him.

Robin shook his head, "You don't need to thank me… I… I would do it again – in a heartbeat – for you…" With that said he stood up brushing invisible dirt from his uniform.

"You know Raven… fairytales are wonderful and nice, but I prefer the real life… with real humans… life is better and more surprising that way…" Robin smiled down at her, "So, are you up for chess…?" And a strong hand appeared in front of Raven.

Looking at the hand and then at his warmly smiling face, Raven finally reached out and placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, but not letting go of her hand.

"Are you that desperate to lose again?" Raven taunted him and squeezed his hand which brought a smile onto his face.

"Ha, the only one who will lose is you…" Robin grinned pulling her to the door with their hands intertwined.

"You wish…" Raven just said unable to stop smiling… because she knew that her happy-ending wasn't that far away.

'… _and the handsome prince and the beautiful princess lived happily after!'_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **I can't believe I really wrote this… and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure where this came from… but yeah, I wrote and you read it… and now, it would be really, really, **really **nice if you would review and tell me how you liked it…_

_Ok, that was it… basically…_

_Until next time…_

_Alena_


End file.
